Puppy Love
by Mandy of the Amoeba
Summary: Just a brief little bit of fluff about how Magenta first got her dogs.


A/N: Ang D gets full credit for naming the other Transylvanian planet. By the way, this is pre-Columbia and Eddie, which means there's no one in the house besides the Transylvanians at this point. Just a short little piece of fluff; if you read, please review and let me know what you think!

-

Life on Earth was not Magenta's idea of a good time. She hadn't wanted to be a part of the mission in the first place, but her brother had convinced her to volunteer so that they could be together. He had been selected personally for the mission due to his vast (if greatly underappreciated) scientific knowledge and his interest in the strange new planet. He had never even left Transexual before the mission and had wanted to see more of the universe.

Magenta, on the other hand, had spent time away from Transexual. She was gone from her planet for five years of her childhood, attending school on Essinem, another Transylvanian planet. Her education ended early when her mother died, and she had been forced to go to work at a young age. The time away had left her with a thick accent, a desire never to grow up into the adult they wanted her to be, and a deep appreciation for her beloved home planet. She had sworn never to leave its shores again. However, her time away had also made her realize just how much she needed Riff Raff, and how much he needed her. Even if it meant leaving her home, she would follow him to the end of the universe and back.

Still, life on Earth was lonely for her. Riff Raff was kept busy by Frank N. Furter, carrying out experiments, and Magenta was left to cook and clean the big empty castle. There wasn't much to do; Frank didn't care if anything besides his laboratory was kept spotless, and he rather liked the cobwebs that developed in corners of the hallways. Once her work was finished, Magenta was left with no one to play with.

Her brother had realized she was unhappy, and he wanted to remedy the situation. It took some thought, but he finally hit upon something to keep her mind occupied.

One afternoon, before Magenta had even gotten out of bed for the night, Riff Raff nudged the door to her room open, carrying a crate in his arms. Smiling at her sleeping form, he set the box down and stepped quietly over to her bed. He leaned down, kissing her face, neck, and chest until she awoke with a soft moan.

"I brought you a present," he murmured, so close to her neck that his breath tickled her flesh. Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head and sat up, looking at him expectantly. Riff Raff rose from the bed and picked the crate up again, bringing it over to her.

Inside were three black and brown bundles of fur, curled up together asleep. Magenta looked into the box, then back up at Riff questioningly.

"They're dogs," he explained, knowing she had never seen any of the species when they were so young. "You can look after them, and when they grow older they can be used as guards for the castle. Even Dr. Furter thinks they'll come in handy."

She grinned at him, knowing that 'Dr. Furter' was the last person Riff had gotten the dogs for, then reached to pick up one of the puppies. It began to whine and whimper at being roused from its sleep, and she chuckled a little. Her brother smiled at her reaction, not needing to ask if she liked her gift of not. After cuddling the sleepy puppy to her chest for a moment, she put him back in the crate with his brothers, then leaned over to kiss her own brother on the lips.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pulled away. He smiled at her again and moved the crate back down to the floor.

"I'm sure you'll find an adequate way of showing your gratitude," he replied, moving back onto the bed and lying on top of her. He entangled his fingers in her wild hair and was leaning down to kiss her again when Frank's voice echoed through the hallway.

"Riff Raff!" the call whined, and the man being summoned sighed in frustration, collapsing so that his head rested on Magenta's chest. She kissed his forehead before he rolled off of her.

"Coming, master," he called, heading towards the door. He turned back to look at Magenta, still lying in bed with a little pout on her lips. "Later, my angel," he promised as he disappeared through the doorway, twisting his lips up in a smile.

The red head sat up again and threw off the covers, crawling out of bed to kneel down beside the crate. The puppy she had picked up earlier had woken up his brothers, and all three of them were beginning to walk around, sniffing out their little space of confinement. A grin spread across the domestic's ruby lips as she reached in to scratch the dogs behind the ears. One of them playfully licked her hand, and she laughed happily. Maybe life on Earth wasn't going to be entirely unbearable, after all.


End file.
